The Odds
by DeniSelenium
Summary: Maybe things are not what one expects them to be. My take/version of Glee season 3. Summary fail.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is my first time writing fanfiction, so give some suggestions maybe? While we are waiting for season 3 of Glee to start, I had this plot thing that evolved in my head. Kinda like my version of season 3. Or how season 3 will play out if I was the writer of the whole show. So I wanted to share. Of course, being a Klaine shipper, my plot mostly revolves around Klaine but I'll develop the story and different characters as I deem fit. This is just a prologue to the 'show' and I hope you guys like it. :) Maybe I'll post the first chapter next week. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Looking around me, I noticed I was in the McKinley courtyard. There were so many people around, but luckily, no Azimio or any of the burly, brainless, homophobic jocks. Not that I was bullied, the Bully Whips were pretty efficient so far. But I hadn't quite gotten used to the 'protection'. I quite liked lashing out at those jocks. To speak the truth, I loved insulting them. But I welcome the change too. It was nice.<p>

_Strange, it's still the holidays, isn't it? Why am I in school and why are all these people in school? I don't even recognise anyone. Shouldn't everyone be at home snoozing their butts out? And where's Mercedes? And the glee club? It doesn't make sense for me to be in school alone._

I shrugged, clutched my bag strap and turned in the direction of the choir room. Maybe they're there. Then, I spotted something familiar. Too familiar in fact.

A black head. Or specifically, a head of black, curly, wild hair.

Blaine.

Why would Blaine be here? At McKinley. The last time he came was prom. I didn't expect him to turn up in my school in the middle of the school day! My heart fluttered. Maybe he wanted to surprise me. He was just too sweet. I would to give him the pleasure of surprising me but seeing that I had not seen him for 3 days, the yearning had a stronger pull. It really sucked that Dalton started a day earlier than McKinley and he had to return a day ahead to settle into dorm. Well, too bad for him, the secret was out, and Kurt Hummel enjoys surprising people. Especially so when the target was so appealing.

Grinning, I raced towards my boyfriend. As I neared him, squeezing through the incoming crowd, I noticed that Blaine wasn't wearing his blazer. In fact, he wasn't wearing his school uniform. He was wearing normal clothes. His usual street clothes. Furthermore, his hair wasn't gelled. Feeling confused, I called out.

'Blaine!'

I finally caught up to him and he turned to give me a dazzling smile. That lovely smile that I love so much. I moved forward to hug him but froze halfway, looking to his side. A girl. A punk girl. I gave her a look over and that was when I realised something was indeed strange.

They were holding hands. Their hands are linked. My Blaine and this punk stranger.

My brows furrowed and I turned back to Blaine, who looked increasingly sheepish.

'Who is she?', my voice was thick with suspicion.

His reply was hesitant, "Oh, she's my.."


	2. Chapter 1: Questions: Part 1

Sorry for the lateness of this. School's keeping me busy and all. I hope you guys will like this chapter! It's only part 1 because the whole chapter actually spans a full week of school. :)

And I have a awesome beta by the name of Janelle and she keeps my story typo free!

Do review. Thanks! :)

* * *

><p><em>Oomph.<em>

_He felt air leave his body as an unknown fluffy object slammed against his stomach._

"KURT! WAKE UP OR YOU WON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

Kurt blinked and open his eyes.. and found himself staring straight into the brown depths of Finn Hudson's eye.

"OH MARC JACOBS. What the heck, Finn!" he flinched and exclaimed. "You hit me with my bloody pillow!"

Finn straightened his back, threw the devil pillow onto Kurt's bed and replied, "Get your ass off your bed, dude. Don't you need hours to get ready for school?"

Kurt groaned. "It's called taking care of your appearance, frankenteen. Like you would ever understand. And stop calling me dude. I'm saying that for the millionth time."

The frankenteen merely rolled his eyes and made his way out the door.

Sighing, Kurt rubbed his eyes with his hands. He couldn't comprehend the dream. Well, he could, until the mystery girl appeared. Gosh, he must be missing Blaine too much. Maybe absence does make the heart grow fonder. Kurt smiled to himself, swung his legs off his bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Finn made quite an entrance today, barging into his room and all. Kurt frowned. He had locked his room the night before, determined to not let anyone come into his room and interrupt his nightly calls with Blaine again. He had fallen asleep after hanging up at a little past 1am and he certainly did not get up from his cozy blanket cave and unlock the door. How did Finn get in then? Kurt made a mental note to ask his stepbrother later on.

As Kurt went through his usual morning routine, he wondered if Blaine had woken up already. Somehow sensing his train of thoughts, Kurt's phone lit up.

_-Morning Sweetheart. Have a good first day back in school. :)-_

Kurt grinned like a idiot as he read the message. He sent a reply (_You too. Tell the warblers I said hi. Love you_.) and set his phone down. The summer break had been awesome. So awesome that he just couldn't find the words to describe the bliss he'd felt. Every single waking moment was spent with people he loved. His family, New Directions, the Warblers, and of course, Blaine. Blaine was over at the Hummel-Hudson household so often that his father and Carole had already started treating Blaine like he was part of the family. Not that Blaine minded. He actually quite liked the attention. Kurt just couldn't wait to see Blaine after school tomorrow, just the two of them at Lima Bean. He smiled at the thought. It could have been today, but Kurt had a lot to do on his first day as a senior. No matter. What was one day when it came to Blaine?

Blaine. That brought Kurt back to the dream. Who was that girl? She was dressed like a punk, a whole lot different from Blaine's prep-boy look. Not just that, _they were holding hands_! Blaine had never held hands with Rachel when they were 'going out'. Why would he be holding a stranger's hand? Were they family? But she looked Asian. Could Blaine have Asian blood? Blaine never did mention his family, did he? Maybe..

Kurt's internal monologue was interrupted when Finn hollered, "KURT! THE PANCAKES ARE ALMOST ALL GONE. COME BEFORE I EAT YOUR SHARE TOO."

Kurt cursed inwardly as he placed his moisturiser back in its original spot, picked up his Marc Jacobs and left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me.<em>

"Can we listen to another song?"

"No, Finn."

"Can we skip this one?"

"No, Finn."

"Why not?"

"What's wrong with Taylor Swift?"

Kurt was exasperated by the time he drove into the school compound. His car stereo had been playing the mix CD Blaine made for him the whole way to school. Blaine had popped the CD in when Kurt dropped in off at Dalton for his new semester and Kurt hadn't had the heart to stop listening to it. It was Blaine's gift to him and to Kurt, music had always the best way to express yourself. The music Blaine chose gave Kurt a whole new perspective of Blaine himself, a side he hadn't explored. Kurt had spent a long time sitting in his car listening to the songs in the Dalton car park. He'd just wanted to listen to it over and over again until every note and every beat of every song was firmly embedded into his memory.

Until now.

"Nothing! It's just.. I'm not that into her!" Finn exclaimed, not noticing Kurt had already stopped and parked his Navigator.

Kurt sighed, " My car, my rules, my music. Get out."

Finn pouted and climbed out, slammed the car door and walked away. _What a jerk and what a start to the day_, Kurt thought to himself. He perfected his hair in the rearview mirror and climbed out too.

As Kurt walked to his locker, he realised that everyone was looking at him. Was his fly undone? Kurt looked down discreetly. No, it was done. He frowned and looked around him. He felt uneasy too. Something was missing.

The Bully Whips! They (namely Santana and Karofsky) would promptly surround him from the moment he stepped out of his car and that had been the case ever since he came back to McKinley last semester. He was already on his way to his locker - along the corridor! There couldn't be a change of plan. Santana would have texted him immediately.

Kurt shrugged and continued on to his locker, where Mercedes stood, waiting for him.

"Hey girl! What's up with that long face?" Kurt asked, when he saw Mercedes' annoyed face.

"Jacob Ben Israel. He's like a disgusting man on mission! Been dodging his jewfro the entire morning," Mercedes ranted.

"Darn. The start of school The-Glee-Losers blogpost? He's probably coming my way soon. Let me get drop my stuff and we'll go. Homeroom with Shue? Great!" Kurt remarked.

Kurt had just opened his locker when he heard the voice he dreaded.

"Kurt Hummel! Our resident teen gay!"

"Go away," Kurt responded, while dumping his books and taking what he needed.

Needless to say, Jacob Ben Israel prattled on in his wheezy voice, ".. So how is it like spending the summer with a prep boy? Boring? Dear viewers, Kurt Hummel spent his summer around books, like a nerdy loser! "

"Hurry up, Kurt! Before he turns to me and I set his jewfro on fire," Mercedes mumbled. Too late.

".. Mercedes Jones! How is it like having your boyfriend leave the state! Oh right, Sam Evans is no longer your boyfriend! Jones is now a spinster again! Maybe you should get a rich boyfriend like your gay friend here!.."

"He is so annoying. Just ignore him," Kurt hissed, closing his locker and pulling Mercedes to homeroom.

".. How is like not having the Bully Whips hovering around you? Too bad that they can't protect themselves now too, let alone you! The Bully Whips were whipped in the ass, by slushies!" With that, Jacob Ben Israel dissolved into laughter, stopping his pursuit on the pair of divas. He managed to catch Kurt's attention too.

"Come again?" Kurt directed his anger towards Ben Israel, who was apparently laughing so hard that he couldn't even answer.

Bully Whips were whipped in the ass? Slushied?

Not bothering to wait for an answer, Kurt grabbed Mercedes and dragged her to the girl's bathroom.

* * *

><p>David Karofsky slammed his hand onto the tap, allowing the water to flow out.<p>

"What the heck?", he bellowed.

"Quit the squawking, Karofsky! I'm in the same plight as you!" Santana Lopez retorted.

David scowled. He couldn't believe that he, David Karosky, just got slushied! No one had ever dared to give him a slushie facial until today!

"This is all your fault, Lopez!"

"What? I'm not a damn prophet who can predict and prevent a slushie attack! It's your fault that we got slushied!" Santana surveyed the damage with an eye-roll.

While the two gay beards bickered, Kurt and Mercedes came running straight into the restroom. Kurt skidded to a stop upon seeing the disaster before him, locking eyes with David.

"Cherries and grapes? You guys are so lucky," Mercedes remarked sarcastically from Kurt's side.

"Oh shut up, Mercedes. Go to my locker and get the purple bag out. Spare clothes are in there." Santana snarled and turned to the boys.

"Kurt, sorry about the Bully Whips. I.."

Kurt waved his hand dismissively, "It's okay. I should have known this would happen. The hockey players?"

"Who else," David huffed, the colour of his eyes changing.

Kurt glared at David and retorted, "At least you know how we feel when we get slushied. And look! You're in a girls' bathroom. Can you feel what I feel?"

"Oh, please. Break it up. A fight without Santana involvement is no fight at all. Wash your face, David. I brought extra clothes for you too. I had a feeling that this would happen." Santana stepped in as Mercedes came back into the room with the bag of clothes Santana wanted, emitting anger, "I am so setting that jewfro ablaze."

* * *

><p>To be honest, Kurt wasn't really looking forward to glee practice. True, he missed everyone, even Rachel and her obnoxious behaviour, but he wasn't looking forward to seeing the glee club after losing some members. Sure enough, when he settled down in the choir room, there were only 11 chairs filled. They lost 2 members. Zizes and Sam.<p>

Zizes. They all saw her as someone to make up the numbers in glee. But nevertheless, she added her own brand of spice to their bowl of cocktail and they missed her. No one really knew what happened to her, but according to Puck, she had a revelation and decided to go on a diet and lose weight. (About time, Santana had added) Puck had apparently tried to convince her not to, (Kurt was perplexed about this. At the rate she was drinking down those candies, she was on the fast track to ruining her body) and she flared up. That happened during the break. During the last week of the break, she gave Puck a call and said she was transferring to another school, a school where she could get help to control herself and her love for anything unhealthy. They argued again, and in the heat of the moment, the two broke up. Kurt hadn't known her for a long time, and so, he didn't feel much when Puck told them the news.

Sam, on the other hand, was a totally different story altogether. They were friends for nearly a year now. Even though it started out awkward with Kurt thinking that Sam was gay, their friendship seemed to develop just fine. When Sam appeared at Dalton with pizza, Kurt was stunned. Sam was no doubt embarrassed, but he came clean and Kurt was able to help him. The rumors were not a desirable outcome of course (that Rachel Berry..) but it did get Sam to accept the club's help and sail through his troubles!

Sam and Mercedes hadn't come as a surprise. In fact, Kurt had started suspecting when the two turned up at Lima Bean together and bummed into him and Blaine. They were acting so suspiciously! Other glee members (like Santana of course) had come to him and questioned him about the pair. He refused to say anything, but he knew enough. Eventually, Mercedes came to him during lunch on the last day of school and told him about her and Sam, and that they intended to tell the club after practice that day. They told the club and boy, were they shocked. Everyone knew they were together already and all they said was, "Finally you're telling us." and "How long were you two intending on hiding this from us?" Nevertheless, everyone was happy for the couple and they had a dinner celebration after practice that day.

Those were the good times the pair shared.

Kurt was the one Sam went to when he first heard the news from his father. It was the the last week of August. Sam's father had managed to get a well-paying job that could sustain the entire family, but they had to move to South Carolina. Sam said that he wasn't sure if he could sustain a long distance relationship and maybe it would be better if he and Mercedes split. Mercedes could move on. Kurt was stunned. Perhaps it would be better that way but Mercedes had been waiting to have a relationship for so long! It just wasn't fair.

They broke up in the first week of September. Both were silent for the next 2 weeks, clearly not getting over each other. Then, the glee club decided to throw Sam a farewell party. Mercedes came and gave Sam a hug. Kurt had known at that moment that the both of them would be fine and would eventually move on, but he also knew that Sam would still be Mercedes' sore spot until her next guy.

Sam left in the last week of the break, 2 days before Zizes' announcement.

Kurt eyed the empty chairs. The room looked so much emptier with just 11. He reached over to Mercedes who sat next to him and squeezed her hand.

Just then, Will Schuester walked into the room, carrying a small box. He placed the box on the piano and turned to face the club.

"How were the holidays, guys?"

A low rumble of replies rang out.

"The holidays are now over and we should start focusing on the invitationals! Yes, Rachel?"

A collective groan could be heard in the class and Rachel Berry dropped her hand and said ,"I think I should sing this classic number by.."

"Hold on, Rachel. I'm not done. Before we can start preparing for the invitationals, I think we have to take a look at our numbers. Getting new blood is our first problem. But before we even think about recruiting new blood, I have something to give out to you guys." With that, Mr Schue opened the small box and took out a stack of letters.

"These are from Sam. I know some of you are upset that he left, but he had no choice. His family is important to him. He came to me during the farewell party and handed me this box. He told me that he's not good with words and can't convey himself well in front of people. And that he doesn't have opportunity, nor the courage to speak to some of you. So, he penned down what he wanted to say in this letters and asked me to give it to you guys during glee. I'll give you some time to read this now. Mercedes, Kurt.."

As Mercedes moved to Mr Schue, Kurt could see her trembling. He stood to give Mercedes a hug before moving to Mr Schue.

"Oh Kurt, Sam has a letter for Blaine too. Do you mind passing it to him?"

Kurt was surprise. Blaine has a letter too? "Sure, Mr Schue."

Kurt returned to his seat and gingerly, opened the envelope.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't thank you enough. You have done so much for me. I can't even start this letter! Let's see.._

_I first met you in glee club. We were doing duets that week, weren't we? Gosh, that was such a long time ago. I remember you approaching me to ask if I wanted to do a duet with you and you were offering to send me audio clips of yourself singing. When I heard your singing, I was mind blown. I swear my mind was inchorent. It practically flew away. Honestly speaking, I've been a jock my whole life, until I joined glee. So I don't have much exposure to music and stuff. But Kurt, your voice was (and still is) fabulous! You're the best countertenor (I learnt this word in glee!) that I would probably ever have the luxury of listening to. This was why I agreed to do the duet with you. Well, you ended the partnership in the end. It's a pity, I was looking forward to doing the duet with you. It could tarnish my reputation but I can't give up the chance of singing a song with someone like you. Of course, the duet assignment gave me a shot with Quinn eventually. Maybe it's for the best? We'll never know. Hey, if we ever have the chance to sing together in future, don't try ending the partnership. I won't let you. :)_

_Do you remember that time when I got punched in the face by Karofsky trying to defend you? You don't have to thank me for that. No doubt, I attacked Karofsky because you were my friend. But I had two other reasons. One was that you cared for my reputation and ended our partnership for the duet. The other reason is that you reminded me of a friend. I think you would probably know that I attended at all boys' academy like Blaine before transferring to McKinley. I had a best friend. He's gay, like you and Blaine. (No, I'm not gay. In case you're doubting me again) No, he didn't fall in love with me. Haha? My previous (or should I say my previous previous?) school is not exactly like Dalton. We did not have a zero-tolerance bullying policy then. We had homophobic bullies. Being surrounded by boys day in day out just made things worse for my friend. Like you, he stayed away from me when under public eye to protect me. We only communicated privately. He was constantly bullied. How exactly, I did not know. He refused to tell me. But apparently, it consisted of a lot of violence. One day, while I took a short cut through the secluded area in the school to my next class. I heard muffled screams and ran. But I was too late. When the bullies saw me, they ran, leaving behind my friend who was lying on the floor. I somehow managed to get him to the clinic wing but it was too late. Yea, he died. The injuries he sustained was too great. Of course, the guys who did it were caught and sent to juvie. The school also implemented the zero-tolerance bullying policy. I wouldn't have to be worried about other bullies picking on me because I made friends with gays. Still, I couldn't stay in the school. The memories were overpowering. I wanted to ask for a transfer but my Dad accepted the job offer Lima and we moved. I wanted a fresh start, so I dyed my hair and changed my looks. I guess you could understand why I stood up for you. I didn't stand up for my friend because I was scared. I didn't want anyone else I know and care for getting harmed because of hate crime._

_I guess I gave you a shock when I turned up at Dalton delivering pizza. I was scared, you know. I was worried that you would tell everyone and everyone would see me differently. Well, other than Quinn, she knew. Thank you for helping me. It meant a lot to me and my family. Stacy still has your dolls and play set! I know I've probably caused trouble for you because of this.. You know, the rumors and all. But thank you for not letting that affect you. And thank Darth Vader that Blaine already knew about you helping me, or he'd come seeking me out. I'm joking haha. _

_About Mercedes, thank you for being there for her. She needs all the support she can get. I'm sorry it ended this way, but I really think it's the best thing to do, rather than have a strained long distance relationship. Tell her that the sun will always come out after a rainstorm. Take care of her for me, and make sure her future boyfriend makes her happy and loves her for who she is, because she deserves nothing less._

_Kurt Hummel. You are one of the most awesomest guys I could ever befriend. Don't ever be insecure about yourself. You are better than all them bullies. Stay true to yourself, your fashion sense and all. Embrace the quirks! You taught me that. I hope that Klaine will last forever and ever and ever.. because you two really suit each other. Chase your dreams, Kurt, and I'll chase mine too. Maybe one day, our paths will cross again._

_P.S. Don't mind that smudge in the middle of the paper. I uhh.. may have teared a little. _

_P.S.S __There's no such thing as an ex-member of New Directions. You may be out, but you never lose the attitude. . :)_

_Lemon head,_  
><em>Sam<em>

Kurt blinked and looked up. He was struggling with the tears in his eyes. Mercedes! Kurt turned at her and pulled her into a hug. She was crying. In fact, almost all the girls were crying. Rachel was crying into Finn's shoulders, Tina was crying into Mike's. Santana was staring at the ceiling, clearly willing herself not to tear. Brittany looked lost, her eyes fleeting from one person to another while holding Artie's hand. Quinn just sat there like a stone. The guys just looked overwhelmed.

Seeing that everyone had read their letter, Mr Schue told everyone to settle down. He had a couple more things to say from Sam.

"Other than what's written on your letters, Sam wants me to tell you guys something as a form of motivation.

_Last year, you guys performed Empire State of Mind. That was my first time watching you guys perform. I was intrigued and that's why Finn approached me. You guys were awesome. In my opinion, we, as a team, grew and we are better than before. We are awesomer than before. I'm sure you guys can recruit more people this year and win Nationals. Don't lose hope! May the force be with you!_

Mr Schue looked up from his own letter and saw 11 determined faces looking back at him.

"We can do this," he said, his features wearing an expression mirroring the determination he saw.

Everyone's mind was set. Who knew what their minds could achieve?


End file.
